


Anna

by mediocrethot



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Implied/Referenced Abortion, implied prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 20:49:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13772259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mediocrethot/pseuds/mediocrethot
Summary: They once loved something and someone.





	Anna

I.

I miss you, I suppose.

7 billion people

and still you’re the one I cherish the most.

7 billion people

and I find your eyes the clearest, the prettiest,

with those flecks of hazel twinkling like stars

in a sea of rich amber,

and the way they turn the brightest, most precious gold

when you let the light in instead of turning away from it.

I miss you, I suppose.

even when you keep your gaze downcast

and focused on another cooling body.

 

II.

All you did was kill.

I wondered if you loved at all

and you muttered

“I’m sorry”

instead of saying yes or no,

as if you would rather

end your life with your knife

than try to be human.

Do you remember?

we didn’t sleep together that night

and still you paid for my broken heart.

 

III.

I let out the most harrowing, blood-curdling scream.

It was so painful,

I wished you were there to witness it

as you witnessed all those crawling at your feet,

begging for mercy.

Except this time, there was no plead to sway your

frozen heart,

only the knowledge of innocent blood on your hands.

 

IV.

I wish we met in a different life,

one where we were meant to be,

fated, destined, all that romantic crap.

One where survival didn’t mean

shitty hotels and back alleys,

or a bounty over your head.

One where there was a little girl with

your eyes and my nose,

whose first name was short but sweet,

whose last name wasn’t bound to

death and misery.

 

V.

When I reminisce about the nights

you let the afterglow seep into the cracks

in your seemingly impenetrable armor,

a smile graced your lips,

and when you held me with gentleness rarely seen,

told me wishes of dreamless sleep and family,

I know I was right to let you have those nights for free.

Even if you would never admit it,

you kept coming back for me.

 

VI.

I miss you, I suppose.

Ironic, isn’t it?

You were once my life,

even if you extinguished souls

as the Grim Reaper in this cruel world.

I miss you, I suppose,

longing for the familiar scent of blood and fear

that clung to your clothes like parasites,

repulsive but missed all the same.

I miss you, I suppose,

with missing chunks in my heart and stomach, and all.

I miss you, I suppose,

past the chasm created

When you split our worlds apart,

I miss you, I suppose,

especially the sting of cold steel

making contact with bare skin

when i hurried to undress you.

I miss you, I suppose,

and how you never failed

to make your 1 AM appointment

even if it meant needing to borrow my shower

to wash off the grime and gore first.

I miss you, I suppose,

constantly asking myself why I moved us

from random hotels to my place.

I miss you, I suppose,

wondering why you accepted,

why we started something

we could never finish,

even if it was strangely beautiful while it lasted.

 

VII.

When you cried in your sleep once,

(I never told you)

you called out a name.

Anna.

You whimpered it so softly,

It was as if she never existed at all,

just a passing dream

remaining only in memory.


End file.
